Pretty Eyes
by Miranda le Ginger
Summary: Emma reflects on Regina's eyes...and finds clarity


AN: While I was listening to the song "Pretty Eyes" by Alex Goot, I was inspired to write this little one-shot. Many couples could relate and be related to this beautiful song, but Swanqueen once again ran off with it. They are such a beautiful (fantasy) couple, and so complex that I could write dozens of stories about them and never get tired. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own OUaT, or Emma/Regina.

E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R

People say the eyes are the window to the soul; you can see the difference between good and evil that way. If that is the case, why does all of Storybrooke see Regina as the evil queen? Her past does sort of speak for itself, but that was history. Everyone has a few skeletons in their closet; demons from the past that haunt their every thought. Every time I look into those beautiful brown eyes, I don't see the evil queen everyone, including my parents, all warn about and fear. All I see is Regina Mills, the hardworking mayor who is desperately trying her hand at redemption while keep her painful memories at bay. The only thing she ever gets for her struggles is suspicion and hatred, nobody stands in her corner. Not even Henry sides with her anymore.

Why is it so hard to believe that her past can be overwritten, blocked by new ones; a bright future? I feel like I know Regina, can understand the reasons that drive her to the lengths she goes to. And despite belief to the contrary, I care; about her past, her future…her. Just Regina Mills, in all of her insecure, heartbreakingly beatific glory. When I look into those eyes that so valiantly try to mask the pain and loneliness she feels before a veil closes her away, I do not see the face of evil and darkness. I see a broken woman who wishes for love so very much, but believes herself unworthy and unwilling to put herself out there because of all the heartache she has already been forced to endure.

E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R

When I look into her soul, I see home; the home I was denied as a child. I see a breath of cool air on a hot summer day, or a feast laid out before a starved man. I see my future looking back, just waiting for me to reach out and grab it. I have been scared before now; worrying about the reception I would receive. Regina can be very harsh in her beliefs, and declaring my feelings would most likely be thought of as a cruel joke thought up by her rival's daughter. But I can no longer just sit around and twiddle my thumbs. Regina is slowly fading away…I cannot let her disappear from me. She is the one thing real, solid, in my life other than Henry, since I have come to Storybrooke. I was just a regular woman before all this; a girl who got pregnant when she was just a girl and ended up having the baby in prison because of taking the fall for the sperm donor. Then after coming to this seemingly little town in Maine, I find out my son is here and I am the daughter of Snow freaking White and Prince Charming.

The love I feel, however, is very much real. Nobody can say this is a fantasy, or a fairytale. I am just a woman that happens to have fallen in love with another woman who also happens to have adopted her son she has not seen for years and is the former evil queen that did untold deeds that are apparently unforgivable. Wow….that sounded a lot more normal in my head. Maybe I should leave all of that out of my love declaration. The point is, I cannot let Regina go on feeling like she is worthless and alone. She needs someone in her corner, helping her become the Regina that I see glimpses of. I want to see her true smiles instead of the smirks, the light shine in her eyes instead of the darkness. Somebody to hold at night, caress them while I pour my heart and soul out. A family…that is what I want. And even though I am scared of my mind and will probably botch up my confession, or be blasted to smithereens by her magic, at least I tried. Maybe, just maybe, things will turn out alright and we will both get our happy ending, together. After all, she cannot be truly evil. Somebody with such pretty eyes can be nothing but good.

E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R+E+R


End file.
